Realizations
by woohoo44
Summary: <html><head></head>When Sherry never became pregnant, Lorelai and Christopher got together. What happens when Luke gets into a serious car accident, and Christopher sees how it affects Lorelai? AU. And JJ, because there simply is no other way.</html>


A/N: This is set in a world in which Sherry did not get pregnant, and therefore Lorelai and Christopher became an item at Sookie's wedding. This first chapter is just to set up the story, and see if anyone likes the concept. The rest will be much more L/L-centered. I'm trying for a realistic flow, so don't expect Lorelai to walk into Luke's hospital room and just have her way with him in the next chapter. I never thought the show did a good enough job of having Lorelai choose Luke over Christopher, or for Christopher to realize that Lorelai's feelings for Luke are real, so expect both of those concepts in later chapters. Oh, and as if it needs saying, this fic is staunchly java junkie.

A/N 2:In case it wasn't clear, Rory's in Washington right now.

"Morning, handsome," Lorelai greeted with a smile. She was sitting at the kitchen table, reading the newspaper and sipping coffee.

"Morning," Chris repeated as he walked up behind her chair, bending down to kiss her neck. "So," he began, going to sit in the seat opposite her, "last night was-"

"The absolute best night of your life? I thought you'd think so."

"Well, I don't know if I'd say that, but..."

"Christopher Hayden!" Lorelai gasped, putting on a mock shocked face.

"Okay, I concede. It was my number one night, ever."

"Much better response."

Silence then fell over the kitchen, as Christopher went about getting his own cup of coffee. Lorelai still sat with eyes on the paper in front of her, but her mind a million miles away. She couldn't believe how well it was going with her and Christopher. It had only been four weeks since Sookie's wedding, but that, she realized, was the longest they'd been on such good terms since they were kids. It was nice. More than nice, really. She felt like she'd never be able to shake the goofy smile that had been plastered on her face since Chris suggested that they try again.

"So," Christopher said, breaking Lorelai's reverie.

"Boy, aren't we a fan of that word today?" she quipped.

"So," he repeated a little louder than before, "have you eaten yet?"

"No. Why? Are you offering to cook me breakfast as a 'thank you' for giving you the best night of your life?"

"Actually, I was thinking we could go out to breakfast. You know, maybe to Luke's..." He trailed off, looking to Lorelai for her reaction.

"Chris," Lorelai responded, serious but calm, "you know I can't go to Luke's."

"Come on, Lor, you can't avoid the place forever. You used to go there every day. It has good food and great coffee. What is really keeping you from going in?"

"I've told you a thousand times: Luke's mad at me because of our argument the night of Rory's accident."

"See, that's the thing. He's not actually mad anymore. He told me he wasn't."

"Hold on a second. You talked to Luke? About me?"

"Well, yeah."

"When? Why? Where?"

"Yesterday, when I went in to the diner to get coffee, while you were at the inn." He was still working at his job in Boston, but was currently on the hunt for a position in Hartford, so that he could move closer to 'his girls.' He stayed with Lorelai any time he wasn't at the office.

"And you just went up to the counter and said..."

"I asked him if I could pull him aside and talk for a sec. He agreed, if a little reluctantly, and I asked him, point blank, if he was still upset with you. And he told me no. He sounded really sincere."

"Well-"

"Let me finish, Lor. And then he said that he's already told you he isn't mad. But you didn't believe him. Is all that true?"

"Well, technically it is, yes, but-"

"Therefore, if he is no longer mad at you, and you are no longer mad at him, then there should be no reason why you shouldn't go into the diner. Right?"

"No, you're probably right, Chris. I was just being sensitive. I promise I'll go into Luke's again."

"Good," he responded, pulling her out if her chair and wrapping his arms around her waist, placing a sweet kiss on the top of her head. Lorelai leaned her head against his chest to show she approved of the hug.

Though she had promised Christopher she would go back to Luke's, she had no intention of doing so, especially not that morning. Lorelai shuddered at the thought of going into the diner and seeing Luke's dead eyes avoid her gaze, and his robotic voice carry out her order.

Christopher mistook her shiver as a sign that she was cold and, holding her a little tighter, suggested, "Why don't we go get you a streaming fresh cup of joe so that you can both warm up _and_ live up to that promise of yours? Two birds, one stone."

Not having that, she suggestively responded, "I've got a better idea of how to warm me up." Grabbing his face, she planted a lingering kiss to his lips, then extracted herself from him and looked pointedly toward the hallway that led to the stairs.

"I like the way you think, Gilmore."

Taking that as a'yes' to _her_ plan for their morning, she silently grabbed his hand and began tugging him toward the bedroom. When they reached the middle of the staircase, they were both extremely startled by a sudden banging on the front door.

"Lorelai!" The voice screamed, between assaults on the front door. "Sweetie, open up! It's important!"

In no time, Lorelai had rushed down the stairs and torn the door open, panicked by her neighbor's urgency. "Babbette! What's wrong? Is it Apricot? Or Morey?"

"No, sugah, it's Luke!"

"Luke?" Much of Lorelai's worry instantly faded at the mention of his name. Luke was too capable and strong to have anything seriously wrong with him. "What's the matter with Luke?"

"He's in the hospital. There was an accident."


End file.
